


In Wonderland

by EnInkahootz



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, For Batwoman:, For Lost Girl:, Kissing, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant - Batwoman, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Post-Episode: s01e12 Take Your Choice, Post-Finale, Redemption, Romance, Self-cest, Smut, The same actress plays both characters, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, sort of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: In an alternate universe, Alice died at the end of theBatwomanepisode "Take Your Choice" (Season 1, Episode 12).  After her death, Alice ended up in the same afterlife as Tamsin fromLost Girl.  Romantic partners Tamsin and Alice have sex outside.
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice/Tamsin (Lost Girl)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	In Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877158).
> 
> Much of Alice's dialogue is from _Alice in Wonderland_ by Lewis Carroll.

Once Alice had proven her commitment to harming no one, she and her partner Tamsin had been moved to a section of the afterlife they had not known about before; apparently there were so many levels of the afterlife that the Greeter who explained it to them couldn’t give an exact number. 

“It’s beautiful here,” Tamsin said to Alice on the morning after their arrival on the new level. The two of them were lying naked in a vast field of bright green grass and pale blue flowers, sunlight shining down on their bare skin. It was warm, but not too hot, and there was a gentle, refreshing breeze. There were clouds above, but they were no more than small fluffs of white that appeared friendly amidst the infinite blueness of the sky. 

“‘It’s no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then,’” Alice quoted from the book that had become so much a part of her identity, then added in words of her own choosing, “I am a good girl now, a good girl for you, Looking Glass.”

“Such a good girl,” Tamsin agreed, then kissed Alice’s lips. Alice made a soft sound against Tamsin’s mouth and kissed her back dreamily. Tamsin felt Alice’s tongue slide into her mouth, and as their tongues met Tamsin shifted her body, layering it on top of Alice’s. Tamsin deepened the kiss, working her tongue against Alice’s tongue with firmness, holding Alice’s face possessively in her hands. Alice’s cheeks were soft against Tamsin’s palms and Alice’s body fit perfectly beneath Tamsin’s form.

“My Looking Glass,” Alice murmured when the passionate lock of their mouths finally broke. She hugged Tamsin tightly to her and pressed her lips to Tamsin’s neck.

“My Baby Girl,” Tamsin replied, using the pet name that Alice had at first objected to but had ultimately admitted made her feel soft and loved. Tamsin ran her mouth up and down the side of Alice’s neck, then breathed softly against her ear. Alice sighed and then giggled and then moaned.

Tamsin lowered her head to Alice’s breasts. She took one mound of soft flesh into her hand and brought her mouth to the center of the other. She sucked Alice’s nipple between her lips and swirled her tongue around it within her mouth. She felt Alice’s hands slide into her hair and the sensation was both soothing and arousing. Tamsin’s mouth proceeded to enjoy one breast and then the other, her hand skillfully massaging whichever breast her mouth was not relishing. She played her tongue over Alice’s pink nipples, running its tip along the puckered areolas and sweeping it to and fro across the hardened nubs. Tamsin used her teeth lightly against Alice’s nipples, grazing their edges against the skin of the erect flesh, but not biting. She sucked each nipple firmly and spread little licks and soft kisses all over the silky surface of each perfectly curved breast. She switched breasts over and again, pleasuring Alice’s chest for what felt like blissful ages.

In time Tamsin raised her head and rubbed both of her palms lightly against Alice’s nipples so she could keep them stimulated while she gazed up at Alice’s face. It was so much like Tamsin’s own face, so factually alike, and yet so different in some indescribable way. The variations in their personalities and experiences showed in their base expressions, but they had each traveled down paths strewn with pain, and Tamsin could see invisible scars on Alice’s face just as she could see them on her own face whenever she looked into a mirror. Just as visible on Alice’s face, though, was the joy of her present situation, of her afterlife with Tamsin. The radiant happiness in Alice’s expression, sewn permanently alongside the marks of her suffering, made Tamsin’s own joy multiply. She smiled at Alice and wondered what Alice saw when she looked at Tamsin’s face.

“‘Everything’s got a moral, if only you can find it,’” Alice declared, speaking words from the book in a tone that implied she meant something very important by them, something very dear to her.

“What’s the moral of today?” Tamsin asked.

“‘When I used to read fairy-tales, I fancied that kind of thing never happened, and now here I am in the middle of one,’” Alice recited, then added in her own words, “now I am your Princess, aren’t I, Looking Glass?”

“Yeah, Baby Girl,” Tamsin answered, “my precious Princess forever.”

Alice beamed and Tamsin smiled fondly at her, then lowered her head between Alice’s legs. She kissed all over Alice’s inner thighs, then brought her tongue to Alice’s clit and touched it lightly for a brief instant.

“‘Oh, my dear paws! Oh, my fur and whiskers!’” Alice exclaimed with passion.

Tamsin slid two fingers into Alice’s pussy and sucked her clit gently into her mouth. Alice made a wild moan and grasped fistfuls of Tamsin’s hair. Tamsin began to slowly fuck Alice’s pussy with her fingers as her tongue lavished attention on Alice’s clit. Tamsin’s tongue swirled and zigzagged and lapped. Alice’s clit throbbed against Tamsin’s tongue and Alice’s pussy grew increasingly slippery around Tamsin’s fingers. Tamsin added a third finger and the muscles inside of Alice’s pussy clutched Tamsin’s fingers hungrily as Alice made a low, urgent sound. 

“‘Curiouser and curiouser,’” Alice moaned, “put your whole hand inside me, Looking Glass, fill me up.”

Tamsin made a lustful, muffled sound against Alice’s pussy. She withdrew her three fingers and worked four inside. She pulled them out and pushed them in over and over, moving her hand faster and faster as her tongue danced over Alice’s clit with complex and varied motions; suddenly Alice came, shuddering and making a wanton sound that caused Tamsin’s own pussy to dampen and tingle.

“Keep going,” Alice panted, still shaking.

Tamsin removed her four fingers but kept her mouth in place. She brought all five of her fingers into a gathered position and began to work her hand slowly into Alice’s dripping pussy as she continued to lick her clit. Alice made eager, encouraging sounds and gripped Tamsin’s head tightly. Tamsin worked her knuckles carefully inside, followed by the remainder of her hand. Soon she was inside to her wrist and Alice was writhing and making sounds of pleasure so sexy that Tamsin felt her own slick pussy pulse needily. Tamsin brought her free hand to her own pussy and began to rub her clit. She curled the fingers of the hand inside Alice into a fist, then rocked it with immense slowness from side to side. Tamsin made a stretched-out moan against Alice’s flesh as her hands worked, one inside Alice and one at her own clit. Their sounds of passion mingled and beckoned Tamsin’s orgasm closer, drove her lust nearer to its peak with every passing instant.

“Looking Glass, my Looking Glass,” Alice cried, and she began a fresh orgasm, her pussy squeezing Tamsin’s hand fiercely and her clit pulsating wildly against Tamsin’s tongue. A moment after Alice began her sounds of climax, Tamsin found herself on the edge of her own orgasm. She pressed onto her clit and shook her hand rapidly to and fro and came madly, screaming against Alice’s pussy what would have been Alice’s name had Tamsin’s mouth not been so occupied.

After they had both come down from their orgasms, Tamsin gently removed her hand from Alice’s pussy. She kissed Alice’s lips briefly with a gentle passion, then flopped down on the grass beside her. Feeling cozy, Tamsin let her eyes fall closed with a satisfied hum, but a moment later she felt Alice’s mouth on her pussy and her lust rose at once.

“Baby Girl, yes, yeah,” Tamsin called out, opening her eyes and gripping Alice’s head, “yeah, yeah, oh Baby Girl, yes,” she groaned, then began to thrust her pussy against Alice’s mouth. She felt Alice’s extended tongue rub against her clit as she rocked her hips and in no time at all Tamsin came again, swearing and holding Alice’s face flush to her pussy.

When Tamsin was done, she released Alice’s head. Alice lay down beside her and Tamsin took Alice into her arms.

“‘Are you content now?' said the Caterpillar,’” Alice whispered into Tamsin’s ear.

“So content,” Tamsin answered, then added with the vulnerability she had learned to show after so many lifetimes, “love you, Baby Girl, always.”

“‘It's always tea-time,’” Alice replied, stroking Tamsin’s skin, and then she added in a vivid, emphatic tone that touched Tamsin’s heart, “I love you, Looking Glass, always.”

Tamsin sat up and guided Alice to do the same, then spread her vast wings and wrapped them around their huddled together bodies like a feathery blanket.


End file.
